Wind Beneath My Wings
by Ebony Rose1
Summary: Ginny needs a hero, but this time its not Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny, Draco or any other Harry Potter characters.  
  
*****************************  
  
" There's something I need for you to do for me Draco." Said professor Severus Snape apprehensively,  
  
" Of course Severus"  
  
" It's an awful task I'm afraid"  
  
" You have been better than a father to me for the past 6 years, it will be less than I owe you for that" reasoned Draco sincerely, he had changed over the years even if only the professor saw it.  
  
" You owe me nothing my boy, however this I must ask of you. I need you to tutor a pupil, she is the year below you and with a little help she will be moving up to advanced potions"  
  
" See now that wasn't so bad was it Severus" joked Draco " What's the girls name?"  
  
" Virginia Weasley"  
  
" Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, I thought you had said Virginia Weasley" laughed Draco, but he stopped suddenly upon seeing the look on his mentors face. " Oh shit"  
  
***************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up before her alarm went off, quickly pulling on some sweat pants and an old spaghetti strap top she sneaked out of her dormitory leaving her friends sleeping peacefully. Down in the common room she put on her running shoes and grabbed her wand, leaving the warmth of Gryfindor tower and comfort of the castle for the refreshing chill of the grounds. As soon as she left the steps the breeze turned to a light wind and caught her hair, lifting it around her head and caressing her face with its icy warmth. She sighed deeply and began to sprint, this was the real her, this was Virginia Anne Weasley, a free spirit, like the brisk wind running alongside her, racing her, pushing her on. She ran for about half an hour until the sun began rising, she sat on a cliff overlooking the lake which she had found in her first year, one of the things Tom had shown her when he was trying to earn her trust. It was hidden in the main cliff, hidden from the world. She knew the grounds better than any student, even the infamous marauders. Her breath caught in her throat as the lake below her lit up, a golden blanket studded all over with glittering diamonds up to where the cliff provided shade where the lake was always the same colour, and icy blue but the diamonds, they were still there just as bright. But her favourite part by far was the part between the two opposites where they mingled and merged into one beautiful whole. " One day I'll share this place with someone who'll love it as much as I do." She vowed before climbing to her feat and strolling away " Someone I love" she added in a whisper.  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table, his eyes scanning the Gryfindor's. His gaze fell on the youngest Weasley; he had never really paid attention to her before, he had always been to busy insulting her brother and her beloved Potter. She was really quite attractive, with strong cheek and jaw bones, and a heart shaped face. Her hair he noticed was different to the other Weasley's, it was dark rather than bright with golden highlights, it reminded him of fire. As if sensing his gaze on her she looked up and caught his eyes, Draco almost gasped, her eyes were golden and glittered like diamonds. She looked him in the eyes, he was about to turn away when she smiled, her plump limps curling upwards sweetly. In shock Draco smiled back and she turned to Kate, Blaise's girlfriend who was sat next to her. " What you smiling at Draco?" Asked Blaise following Draco's gaze to see Ginny laughing and smiling with Kate. " Nothing" he replied with one last glance at Ginny before he returned to his breakfast.  
  
Severus Snape sat at the head table watching Draco's little exchange with the Weasley girl. Had Draco just smiled in public? This little girl would be very good for his protégé.  
  
***************************************  
  
There ya go chapter 1. I now in the past my stories have been cursed so that whenever I get into them my pc dies but I'm determined to get this out and FINISHED! Please review as any comments good and bad are more than welcome. Thank you = ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny, Draco or any other Harry Potter characters.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ginny sat at the back of Transfiguration trying to pay attention to the lesson and Kate at the same time. " Oh come on Gin you know this shit, you know you do. Blaise and I are going out on the town tonight, he's bringing one of his friends and." " Oh now I get it! You're trying to set me up with one of Blaise's friends. Well it wont work I tell you I don't need you to." " Will you shut your face and listen to me, damnit G. What I was going to say was, he's bringing his friend so they'll going to be going off getting pissed and "lads stuff" and I wanted you to come so I would have someone to talk to instead of sitting alone all night" " Well why didn't you say so then silly" Ginny giggled and turned back to her work, leaving her friend to roll her eyes and shake her head whilst muttering violent words to herself. " It's a good job I love ya G, or you'd be in pain right now hunny" " Yeah I know, I'm so lucky. really I know I am and I love you too" Ginny said hugging her best friend.  
  
*****************************  
  
In another part of the castle a much more "manly" conversation was taking place. " Kate's bringing a friend with her tonight, says she's worried about her. Not been out of the castle in weeks. Not interested in any lad that's asked her out." " Does this have a point Blaise? I do believe the pussy cats making you soft." " Yeah it has a point, and I'm not going soft. Even if I was you're one to talk smiling like that where anyone can see you. If you ask me you're the soft one." " Well luckily I didn't ask you, now make your point, I'm bored of this conversation" " Hmmm, it's a good job I know you so well ya know, anyone would think you were being seriously prickish. My point is they're gunna be gossiping and bitching all night so why don't you come along so I actually have something to do rather than sit there and um and ah sympathetically" Draco chuckled at the thought of his best friend with the two girls and accepted the invitation, what's the worst that could happen. ***************************** " Professor Snape would like to see Ginny Weasley please" announced a fourth year Gryfindor nervously under McGonagal's stern look. " Can it not wait?" " No miss" " Very well, Virginia please take your things with you then" " Ok professor, see you later" " See you dear," replied the professor smiling, much to the shock of all but Ginny and Kate.  
  
*****************************  
  
" You wanted to see me professor?" " Yes Weasley, please have a seat." He said without looking up from the papers on his desk. When he heard no sound from in front of him he raised his eyes to see the girl looking uneasy and fidgety. He raised his eyebrows to her signalling for her to explain herself. " If you'd excuse me professor could you please call me Virginia, my brother is Weasley and we all know what a blubbering idiot he is" she smiled sweetly forgetting to whom she was speaking. The shock on Snape's face was apparent and Ginny wondered if she had put her foot in it already. " So we have a smiler here do we?" he thought to himself, and yet for some inexplicable reason he didn't feel an overwhelming urge to bully the smile off her face, in fact it didn't even bother him at all. " Not a problem Virginia, please excuse my ignorance" he almost smiled as her eyes lit up and another smile slipped onto her face, yes he could definitely get used to that smile. " Thank you" she sat in the desk in front of him and waited for him to speak. " As you know I have requested that you be moved up to advanced Potions, and professor Dumbledore has agreed to it on the condition that you have a tutor to help you and ensure you don't get in to deep. We are both more than sure that you will be able to cope but think it would be a good idea just in case. That being said your tutor shall be Draco Malfoy, he is a very able student and has assured me he will help you in any way possible" " That's good of him. Thank you professor. When do we begin?" " Tomorrow night" " Okay, thanks again" Snape watched as she left her seat and shivered. " Here you are Virginia, its very cold out there" he said handing her his cloak, she smiled and gave him a small hug before exiting the dungeons leaving the Potions master standing in a memory.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Are you ok Cissa? It's very cold out here" Severus asked, placing his cloak around his friends shoulders. She smiled up at him and pulled him in for a hug. " I'm fine now Sevvy"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Severus realized now why her smile didn't bother him, and whom she reminded him of. Narcasia Malfoy. She's the spitting image of what his best friend used to be like before she married Lucius.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N:  
  
Chapter 2 up and running. As always please review, any comments welcome.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Draco's gal: my very first reviewer for this story, I will I promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny, Draco or any other Harry Potter characters.  
  
*****************************  
  
Severus realized now why her smile didn't bother him, and whom she reminded him of. Narcasia Malfoy. She's the spitting image of what his best friend used to be like before she married Lucius. Oh how he hoped that her path did not follow that of his friend.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ginny entered the common room late that night grinning; she always knew there was a reason behind Snape's apparent emptiness, and now she also knew she was getting close to it, and was possibly even thawing him out, but it would take time. " What are you grinning at?" Snapped a boy from in front of the fire, Ginny's smile fell instantly. " Nothing hun" she replied shortly turning to leave the common room again. " Don't walk away from me," he shouted stopping Gin in her tracks, " I saw you this morning flirting with that prick" " I wasn't flirting with anyone" she sighed walking towards him slowly and reluctantly " That Slytherin slime ball, Malfoy." Ginny's eyes widened in shock, he took thins as confirmation and hit her in the jaw, spinning her head away from him. " Don't look away form me." He shouted hitting her again in the nose, which began bleeding. The sight of blood made Ginny feel sick but it made him hit her again harder and harder. She fell to the fall, banging her head on the fireplace as he began kicking her in the ribs. " Colin please stop," she muttered before loosing consciousness, her blood pooling around her head. That was how the dream team found her when they came back from their latest rule breaking adventure.  
  
*****************************  
  
" Oh my God, Ginny what happened" Shouted Harry being the first to enter the round room, he ran over to Ginny and knelt at her side " What's wrong Harry? What's she broken this time" he joked from outside the entrance, thinking she'd dropped a glass or something " Her skull and a few ribs at a guess" he shouted pissed off at Ron's stupidity. " What!" he came bounding through the door and scooped Ginny into his arms and cradled her like a doll, Harry sighed, Ron's heart was in the right place even if his brain wasn't all the time. " What's happened?" croaked Hermione tears glittering her eyes as she watched her best girl friend looking so fragile. " That's what I want to know," growled Ron. " Mione revive her," he pleaded " Of course" Hermione wiped he tears form her face and muttered the reviving charm, Ginny coughed, shaking with violent yet silent sobs in Ron's strong grip. " Shush, its ok baby, what happened" she looked up at her brother and pulled herself into his chest hiding her head on his shoulder, where she was safe, for now. " What's all this bloody noise!" shouted Kate from the stairway, " I'm trying to sleep you.." She saw Ginny curled up in Ron's protective clutch and ran over " What's going on" she demanded her voice breaking at the sight of all the blood. " That's what we were asking before you interrupted" explained Harry patiently, she was Ginny's best friend after all. " I fell," she groaned hoping they would believe her. " I don't want to explain I want to sleep, my head hurts," she slurred " Oh no, you're not sleeping till you've seen Madame Pomfrey" insisted Kate and Ron at the same time. The five Gryfindors left the common room and headed to the infirmary.  
  
*****************************  
  
" Really Mr. Malfoy, you should be more careful, and I don't even want to know what you were doing out of bed at this hour" scolded the nurse. " Sorry Poppy, you know how it is, there's not a lot to do in this castle" " So you decide to try and break as many bones as possible every night?" she teased " Just keeping you busy" " How considerate of you" " You know me a right Mr Do-gooder" laughed Draco causing his chest to ache again. " Keep still " " I'll have to remember." he began but was cut off by Potter running in. " Quickly Madame Pomfrey, its Ginny she fell again, she's really hurt" he panted out of breath " Oh dear, right you stay her Drake, Harry please sit down and catch your breath" she instructed leaving the side room where she was seeing to Draco and entering the room next to it where Ginny was sat on the bed, Kate trying to keep her awake. " Ron, Hermione out, Kate help me get her changed and cleaned up". The two thirds of the dream team left to find Harry as Kate pulled Ginny's robes gently over her head and Madame Pomfrey cleaned and healed the gash on the back of her head. She healed the bones that had been broken and gave Ginny some potion for the pain before leaving and allowing Kate to help Ginny put on the hospital robes.  
  
" You three may go, she is resting" " How bad was it this time?" " Four broken ribs and a cracked skull" she sighed falling down into a chair. " You can come back tomorrow after breakfast" she added pointing them towards the doors and signalling the end of the discussion, the three left muttering about how Kate got to stay with her.  
  
" Come on then Gin, what happened" " I told you I fell" " They may fall for that but I won't, please tell me Gin" " I really fell, I'm just clumsy" " No Ginny you're not, I know you're not, drawback of having me as a best friend. I notice things like that" Ginny sighed. " Colin" was all she said, but it was enough " I thought you were breaking up with him." " I can't, he needs me, and he loves me." " He needs help" " I can help him" " Why does this conversation seem so familiar" sighed Kate " I know you just want what's best for me, but he loves me, I know he does" " And what about you, do you love him?" " I could, he needs me" she yawned, the potion was taking affect, she would be asleep in second. " He doesn't deserve you sweetie" " No, but I deserve him" she replied groggily before falling into a dreamless sleep. Kate sat by her friends side all night, not falling asleep in case the potion ran out and the nightmares began. " You deserve so much better than him" she whispered in her friends ear " I love you sweetie" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginny, Draco or any other Harry Potter characters.  
  
*****************************  
  
She was lost, in a dark place nowhere near anywhere she recognised and yet it seemed so familiar, the smell of decay and blood, the sour taste in the back of her throat, even the way it made her feel. " Ah my precious Virginia, it's been a while hasn't it, thought you could stay awake forever did you? Foolish girl you should know by now I own you" " No! I will find a way to beat this, beat you." " So you've been saying for the past 6 years, how is that coming along" asked Tom, his voice dripping with sarcasm " You need punishing, for your disobedience" " There's nothing you can do to me to hurt me that you haven't already done" she replied calmly holding her head up, she wasn't afraid of him anymore, he'd driven her past that. " Nothing to you maybe, but how about your friends, let me see. Ah yes the Slytherin boy's girlfriend". The scene before her changed, they were in the great hall, there was a ball, she looked to her side where Kate was dancing with Blaise, looking so beautiful and happy. A tear ran down her pale cheek as Kate looked at her and smiled. " What's wrong sweet?" whispered a soft voice in her ear, she looked up and gasped. " Draco.." The doors blew open with an explosion, Voldemort walked in grinning maliciously; he grabbed Kate around the waist pulling him into his chest, " ADVA KEDAVRA" he whispered, letting go of Kate and letting her limp body fall to the floor, he looked Ginny in the eye and bowed.  
  
"NOOO! Kate NO!" Ginny screamed causing Kate to jump " Gin what's wrong" she asked standing over her friend who was still asleep but thrashing around screaming. " It's just a dream honey, come on wake up you're dreaming. Ginny wake up damnit" she shook her friends sleeping body and Ginny woke, gasping for breath. She sat there for a moment deadly still and silent before she broke into tears that shook her whole body. " Kate, it was him, he was there.. he.." " It's ok sweetie, its ok I'm here, he cant touch you now" she cooed holding her friends trembling body close. " You're safe, I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever" " No he was" " Shhh, don't talk about it now, he has no power over you, let it go" " But" " No, Ginny please" Kate pleaded her eyes filling with tears. Ginny nodded numbly, she needed to see Dumbledore, soon. Ginny cried herself back to sleep and Kate put a dreamless charm on her before popping next door to see how Draco's ribs were.  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco woke with a start from his sleep a cold sweat all over his body, his breath coming in sharp, painful gasps, it took him a while to realize it wasn't him that was screaming. He clutched his sheets in his fists as he listened to Ginny whimpering in the bay next to his. He was shocked to hear tears choke Kate's pleads. He knew who they were talking about, Voldemort. He had bragged about his control over the "feisty fox" ever since he had possessed her in Draco's second year. He felt a swell of hatred toward his fathers master as he listened to Ginny trying to breathe and stop crying at the same time, and also something else, towards the girl. What was it sympathy? Guilt that it was his father's fault she was there now crying so hard she might break. It felt like all that and more, he wanted to hold her and tell her it was ok, that he too would protect her, that he understood. " That's ludicrous Draco, she wouldn't want you near her. And don't carried away with yourself, any man who saw a woman crying would comfort her" " Your father wouldn't" said Kate soothingly. Draco didn't look up " I'm not my father K" " I know Draco I know" she sighed sitting on the side of the bed trying to fight the tear pushing so hard to fall from her icy blue eyes. " It's ok to cry you know" Draco smiled putting his arms around Kate's shoulders, she sighed again and let go of her hold on the tears, crying onto Draco's willing shoulder. Draco hated to see women cry but he knew Kate needed to, so he didn't speak and just sat there allowing one of his best friends to sob her heart out.  
  
~Kate's POV~  
  
I sat there for what seemed like hours and Draco hadn't said anything, hadn't even moved. That's what I love about him, no matter what the scream team think. He's not a monster, not even close. He'd do anything for his friends, we're his world. I'm exhausted now, I haven't cried in ages. I look up at Draco and smile. " Don't give up on Ginny, she called your name when she was asleep" " It was probably my father with Voldemort" " No Draco, your name not your fathers" " She called me Draco?" " Hmmm".  
  
~ Draco's POV~  
  
I don't want to wake her now she's asleep but I really got to take a piss. I lift her head off my chest gently and she stirs but carries on sleeping, I lay her down on the bed and cover her with the blanket. As I close the curtains around her she mutters." Keep an eye on Ginny for me sweetie" I sigh but go into Ginny's side room after using the bathroom. I sat at the side of her bed for hours until she awoke.  
  
~ Ginny's POV~  
  
I woke up to find Draco sat on the chair next to my bed. " Draco?, Where's Kate?" " Next room asleep, she asked me to stay with you" " Oh right, erm thank you" she smiled sweetly and Draco's heart almost shattered. " That's ok Weasley" Ginny rolled her eyes " Don't call me that Draco, my name is." " Virginia Anne" " Yes but people call me.." " Ginny" " Yes" " I won't though, Ginny is perfect for a sweet little girl, but you're not a little girl anymore" " Oh if only my brothers would see that" I laughed Draco grinned at me which made me laugh harder. " So then Draco, what will you call me?". Oh god I'm flirting with Draco Malfoy! I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. " How does ten o'clock sound to you? Outside the great hall?"  
  
~ Draco again~  
  
" How does ten o'clock sound to you? Outside the great hall?" I cant believe I just said that, Draco Malfoy does not flirt. Hard question though, what shall I call her? Oh Merlin's beard she's giggling again. " Virginia" I declare, she looks up at me sharply, fear in her eyes, all traces of laughter gone. " That's what he calls me" she whispers her lip trembling. He? Oh she means HIM, I bite my lower lip as tears well in her eyes. " I'm sorry Gin, I didn't think" I put my hand on her jaw making her look into my eyes.  
  
~ Back to Ginny~  
  
" I'm sorry Gin, I didn't think" I allow him to guide my head upwards and stare into his eyes, people always said they were grey, but they were wrong, they were a fluid silver, and the look I was seeing in them, I have never seen; or felt before their was hatred compassion and sympathy all rolled into one. I smile slightly. " That's it. Gin, call me Gin." " Ok Gin it is" he smiles tearing his eyes from mine leaving me feeling cold. I put my hand over his, which was still holding my head up.  
  
~ Kate~  
  
" Oh my god Draco why did you let me sleep so long!" I shout barging in. I stopped in my tracks at the sight before me, however I had once again destroyed the moment as he retracted his hand leaving Ginny's to fall limply. " Sorry guess I lost track of time" he mumbles leaving the chair and walking away. " Hey Draco. Ten o'clock remember, don't be late" Ginny nearly shouted " Ok, I'm never late" he smiles before drawing the curtains closing us in, or more precisely himself out.  
  
*****************************  
  
There you have it, chapter four, how am I doing? I wont be able to post as regularly as I have been for a while cus I'm starting my portfolio, "no portfolio no pass" as my drama teacher says, anyway as always please review. 


End file.
